Useful macros for priests
Greater Heal mob's target or friendly target This macro will cast Greater Heal on your target if your target is friendly; if your target is an enemy, it will cast Greater Heal on your target's target. /cast help Greater Heal; target=targettarget Greater Heal Left click Fort, Right Click Group Fort Left click casts single Fort, Right click casts Group Fort. Works with Divine Spirit, Shadow Protection, Mark of the Wild, Arcane Intellect, or any of the paladin blessings. /cast button:2 Prayer of Fortitude; Power Word: Fortitude Resurrection if able to, announce to raid if it works on target Does not execute if you're in combat or in Shadowform. Selects resurrection for casting on next click if your target is not friendly or not dead. /stopmacro stance:1combat /cast Resurrection /stopmacro nohelpnodead /ra Resurrecting %t. Shadowform Cancel With this macro you can get out of Shadowform and cast a Holy spell with one button. Press twice to use. /cancelaura Shadowform /cast Spellname(Rank X) Shield Self without losing healing target On one button press you can use Power Word: Shield on yourself without losing your current healing target. /cast target=playerPower Word: Shield Mouse Over Heal This macro will allow you to mouseover a party member(Icon or the actual member) and heal them. Also working with single forts, etc. /cast target=mouseover Flash Heal One Button Renew or SW:Pain This macro casts either Renew (friendly) or Shadow Word: Pain (hostile) on whoever is hovering under your mouse that exists and is not dead. If you're not hovering, it does either Renew (friendly) or Shadow Word: Pain (hostile) on your selected target that is not dead. If all of the above are false, you will Renew yourself. /cast target=mouseover,exists,help,nodead Renew; target=mouseover,exists,harm,nodead Shadow Word: Pain; help,nodead Renew; harm,nodead Shadow Word: Pain; target=player Renew Rebuff yourself This macro rebuffs the player. Multiple clicks are required /cancelaura stance:1 Shadowform /castsequence target=player,nostance Inner Fire, Power Word: Fortitude, Shadow Protection, (Racial Priest Spell), Shadowform Shackle Undead and focus on target This macro will first shackle your current target and set that target to be your focus target. This will allow you to reshackle a mob without having to retarget it. Right or shift clicking will allow you to shackle your current target. The macro will also interupt any spells currently being cast when triggered. #show Shackle Undead /stopcasting /clearfocus button:2 target=focus,dead target=focus,noexists /focus target=focus,noexists /stopmacro target=focus,noharm /cast target=focus Shackle Undead If you want to annouce your shackle add a line like this to the end of the macro /raid Shackling %f Cast Silence if available, otherwise cast Arcane Torrent This macro will cast the Silence spell. If Silence is on cooldown, it will cast Arcane Torrent. Obviously, this macro is only of use to Blood Elves. /castsequence reset=45 Silence, Arcane Torrent Cast Mind Blast if available, otherwise cast Smite This macro will cast the Mind Blast spell on the first press, and then Smite on subsequent presses until 8 seconds pass, when Mind Blast is ready to go again. Nothing happens if there is no target, or the target is friendly, or the target is dead. /castsequence exists,target=harm,nodead reset=8 Mind Blast, Smite, Smite, Smite, Smite Change stance and cast depending on target reaction This macro will look at your stance and your current target. If the target is hostile and you are in Shadowform Mind Blast will be casted, if you are not in Shadowform it will put you in it. Will do the same for flash heal if the target is friendly and change your stance accordingly. /cast stance:1,harm Mind Blast; stance:1,help Shadowform; nostance,help Flash Heal; nostance,harm Shadowform Category:Macros Category:Priests